Eternities: Issue 3
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_2 16 weeks later from last appearance... The Eternal Heroes have gone through 16 weeks of crime-fighting and have encountered many enemies and problems that have easily washed away. But now the threat is somewhere not even they expected: Between themselves... '' ''Luke is in Hell talking to his father, Lucifer Lucifer: Sixteen weeks and you haven't made a move, you hadn't even looked at Hunter in with a blade in hand. All it takes is a short fight and you're safe. Luke: He's working with me. Lucifer: He's the enemy! He will kill you in a room alone! You need to kill him now! I'll let you save Earth, I'll let you have your little team, I'll let you turn good people into Hell lords or demons, but you must kill Hunter. Luke: Okay father. Back at the base Luke walks with an angry face at Hunter then punches him a few meters away into a wall Hunter: What the hell, dude?! Gets back up, then gets out his badge and forms his Fullbring armor, consisting of a trench-coat that is blended into body-armor that resembles Ichigo's own Fullbring Let me guess, your father told you I was a threat huh? We guess what? I'm not. I would never try to kill you, unless I had absolutely no choice. Luke: I can't work with an angel, being around you gives me headaches and your attacks put me in comas. But not anymore. his hands sparks then a black lightning with an orange glow shoots out at Hunter Hunter: Kaminari no Kami! White Lightning surrounds him, turning him into a being of pure White Lightning, wearing a dark blue version of Retaliation Snake Eyes' armor minus the top half of the helmet, exposing the upper half of his head You're not the only one with lightning! Fires a Bolt stream at Luke's lightning, canceling each other's lightning out (Anyone who played InFamous 2, kudos to you if you get the reference.) Luke: BASTARD!! he turns the whole room dark, blocking the light out from people's eyes Hey b*tch, can't see? his powers block out the echo of his voice so it's near impossible to detect where he is Hunter: White Light. All of a sudden, Hunter generates a ball of White Lite and throws it at the ground, causing it to explode and disable Luke's ability to turn the room completely dark and hurting him I got this though. the darkness clears revealing Preston looking at Hunter with Luke's clothes on the floor burnt a bit Preston: Don't worry, I killed the stupid f*ck. Hunter: Preston? When did you get here? *There's no way that Preston got here so quick. We only used mostly quiet attacks, so how did he get here? Unless...* throws another ball of White Light at Preston Preston blocks his eyes and the ball with his arms as his Phoenix symbol sets on fire Preston: What the f*cks your problem?!? What are you doing?!? Hunter: Just confirming something. When did you get here? *He's playing me. Guess I'll play along.*'' Converts his armor back into the energy shuriken, which then fades away and leaves Hunter standing their in his civilian clothing with White Lightning sparking around his hands and his shoulders'' Preston: Just now. I heard lightning and I knew Luke would do something like this. I got here and I saw Luke turn the place dark, then I murdered him before he killed you. Or done some serious damage. I think I unlocked a few more tricks. Hunter: I saw a mission involving a girl with control over some newly-discovered element. I think it's supposed to be an ionized gas. Violoxide, I think they called it. We should get her to join us. She could be a great asset.'' Forms his White Fire version of the above outfit, with it being colored dark red instead'' Preston: Great, tell Jen about it and she can decide what we do with her. Suddenly, Jennifer appeared, clad in a tight outfit, still adorned with her red Venom symbol. She was now wielding a sword and looked noticeably stern. Jennifer: I was summoned? Suddenly the real Preston floats through the doorway behind Jennifer Preston: What is Luke doing? Is he trying to cosplay as me? Says under his breath ''What a loser... ''Luke turns himself back to his original human look Luke: F*ck... Hunter: I f**kin' knew it. Anyway, about the mission with that girl and her power. It's control over some new ionized gas they found which they call "Violoxide". Should we go after her and try to recruit her? Preston: As long as she's a real babe. Hehe... No? Okay... But where is she at? I can go scope on her real quick. Luke: Do we really need more members? Hunter: There's only four of us. The Avengers have at least 6 members. Why not? Jen, it's your call. Do we move out? Or not? I'm getting bored.'' Forms a katana made of pure White Fire'' Jennifer: The Avengers have a more or less infinite amount of members, I wouldn't worry about a couple more. We'll get her and hope to hell she's worthy. Hunter: Then let's move out. Preston, I don't care if she's hot or not. C'mon. Let's go.'' Walks to the arch'' And we should name this base... the Arch-Star. Just a thought. Jennifer: Following ''Definitely not. There's absolutely no stars relevant to this process, especially when half of our team involves Hell. The Arch works, though. Preston: ''Raises his hand as he's floating out in the teleporter to exit the base ''I like the Eternal Arch. But that's me. ''He exits the base Hunter: I like Eternal Arch too.'' Forms the rest of the helmet minus the visor, then exits the base. He sticks his head through the portal to get Luke'' You comin'? Quick Edit